Konoha-Nenkin
by hinata-tenten-ino
Summary: Konoha nenkin : Prologue : Hinata Hyuga jeune fille timide âgée de 20 ans, qui décide de quitter sa famille, afin de se prendre en main. Elle ira vivre dans une pension, portant le nom de Konoha-pension gérer par une certaine Shizune. Elle y fera la rencontre des autres pensionnaires aux divers caractères, dont un particulièrement qui la perturbera dans divers domaines. (Nima)
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et aux reflets bleutés, tenant deux valises se tenait devant une pension l'air hésitante. Et pour cause celle-ci avait quittée sa famille afin de leur prouver sa vraie valeur. De leur prouver qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule et être sans doute apte à hériter de la fameuse entreprise familiale. Dont son père ne la considérait pas comme digne successeur, cette fille se prénommait Hinata.  
Elle disposait d'un charme fou et d'une beauté si douce que la toucher aux yeux de certains aurait été un sacrilège. Elle soupirait un bon coup et se décidait de sonner à la porte de cette fameuse pension. Une femme aux cheveux bruns et courts vint lui ouvrir la porte.

**-** Euh bonjour je suis Hinata Hyuga, dit-elle timidement laissant apparaitre des rougeurs sur ses joues.  
**-** Oh comme tu es mignonne, je me présente je suis Shizune la gérante. Allez viens je t'attendais entre, lui proposait-elle en la saisissant par la main.

Au même moment une autre brune coiffé de deux macarons fit son entrée.

**-** Mademoiselle Shizune, Lee à encore cassé une des tuiles que l'on mettait de coté pour réparer le toit...  
**-** Tenten, la coupait Shizune. Voici une nouvelle pensionnaire.  
**-** Ah désolée je me présente je suis Tenten, souriait-elle. Je suis aussi pensionnaire dans cette pension contente de te connaitre.  
**-** Hinata Hyuga, ravie de faire ta connaissance, répondit timidement la brune en baissant la tête.

Les rougeurs timides de Hinata attendrissaient Shizune qui la prit dans ses bras tout en répétant à quel point celle-ci était mignonne, oubliant même les réprimandes de Tenten à l'encontre de Lee.

\- Mademoiselle Shizune vous étouffez Hinata, disait celle-ci en libérant la pauvre jeune fille.

Au même moment une magnifique blonde coiffée d'une queue de cheval, descendit les escaliers vêtue d'une très jolie mais plutôt courte robe noire, accompagné d'une veste en jean et de jolies escarpin noir.

**-** Ou vas-tu Ino? L'interrogea Tenten.  
**-** Je sors et avec Sai.  
**-** Sai, Sai, réfléchissait la brune aux macarons.  
**-** Le peintre?! s'écria Shizune en regardant Tenten.  
**-** Oui mon fabuleux peintre quelque peu avide de sentiments humains mais au combien séduisant, répondit Ino en rêvassant. Tiens donc une nouvelle, se reprenait-elle en regardant Hinata.  
**-** Euh oui, je suis Hinata Hyuga.  
**-** Contente de te connaitre, on fera d'avantage connaissance lorsque je reviendrai et que je vous raconterai mon rendez-vous avec Sai sur ce...  
\- Sayonara, dit Tenten en lui faisant un signe de main en guise d'au revoir.  
**-** Ah ah très drôle ton jeu de mot Tenten, bon à plus tard!  
**-** N'oublie pas le couvre feu, s'écria Shizune en regardant la porte se refermer. Bon, soupirait-elle revenons à nous miss Hinata, ah t'es trop mignonne, poursuivait-elle en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.  
**-** Mademoiselle Shizune lâchez Hinata, ce n'est pas une peluche vous l'étouffer à nouveau..

La pauvre Tenten essaya à nouveau de libérer la timide Hinata sous l'emprise un peu trop affectueuse de mademoiselle Shizune selon elle. Ce n'était que lorsque que Shizune interceptait une balle de foot en plein vole qu'elle lâchait Hinata, qui tombait in extremis dans les bras de Tenten.  
Hinata fut surprise par la manière dont mademoiselle Shizune avait fait cela, qui aurait cru que cette femme vêtue d'un kimono bleu foncé et à l'apparence joyeuse voir un peu candide, aurait pu faire une telle chose. Elle regardait d'où provenait le ballon, un jeune homme brun à la coupe au bol et aux gros sourcils se tenait devant eux tout en se frottant nerveusement la tête.

**-** Mademoiselle Shizune je suis désolé.  
**-** Lee! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas jouer au foot dans la maison!  
**-** Oui je sais mais je pensais rattraper le ballon que j'avais jeté.  
**-** Quoi nan mais tu penses être plus rapide que l'éclair, cria la gérante. Pour la peine tu nettoieras les toilettes des garçons.  
**-** Oh non, soupirait Lee.

Tenten riait discrètement en entendant cela, personne n'avait envie de nettoyer les toilettes de la pension et encore moins les occupant. Surtout que les toilettes des garçons qui étaient parfois dans un tel état, que même la dernière femme de ménage avaient eu du mal tout comme leur salle de bain.  
Lee baissait la tête et rouspétait lorsque tout à coup en relevant la tête, il aperçut enfin la timide Hinata. Il se décida d'aller vers cette dernière.

**-** Oh désolé je ne t'avais pas vu, je me présente je suis Lee Rock, déclara-t-il sur un ton des plus sympathique. Je suis la fougue de la jeunesse de cette pension, terminait-il en prenant une pose des plus étrange.  
**-** L'un des abrutis de cette pension ça aurait été plus juste, soupirait Tenten en baissant la tête.  
**-** Qu'as-tu dis Tenten, demanda Lee.  
**-** Oh oublie.  
**-** Euh je suis Hinata Hyuga.  
**-** Hyuga comme les...  
**-** On est rentré, s'écria une voix féminine dans la foulée.

Hinata, se retourna et vit une charmante jeune fille aux cheveux rose et aux yeux verts, accompagnée d'un garçon brun aux yeux chocolat aussi ténébreux que séduisant dont elle s'agrippait fortement au bras.

**-** Mademoiselle Shizune, j'ai invitée Sasuke à diner avec nous, il peut diner avec nous?  
**-** Hum oui Sakura il peut, répondit la gérante lasse.  
**-** Oh Sasuke c'est super, s'écrit Lee fou de joie. On va pouvoir reprendre notre partie de foot ou nous en étions la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci je ne perdrai pas.

Le ténébreux scruta la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelqu'un tout en ne faisant guère attention aux paroles de Lee.

**-** Naruto n'est pas là?  
**-** Il est sortit avec Kin ou Tayuya ou voir les deux. Crétin comme il est, répondit Tenten.  
**-** Non c'est avec Kin qu'il est aujourd'hui, intervient une voix masculine au ton lasse.  
**-** Ah oui Shikamaru, c'est fini avec Tayuya alors? l'interrogeait Sakura.  
**-** Je ne sais pas, répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules. Oh mais tiens qui es tu toi, demanda-t-il en regardant Hinata.

Il avait dis cela en pointant légèrement la jeune fille, réaction qui fit bouillir Tenten et Shizune qui le frappèrent d'un bon coup sur la tête.

**-** Imbécile, criaient-elles.  
**-** Ça fait mal.  
**-** Ce ne sont pas des manières de se présenter à une jeune fille, hurla Shizune. Vous oubliez la règle numéro un de cette pension qui est...  
**-** La politesse est la base même du savoir vivre, citaient Sakura, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru et Sasuke.  
**-** Sasuke, disait Shizune suspicieuse, il me semble pas que tu vives à la pension, donc comment connait tu l'une des règles d'or de cette pension?  
**-** C'est parce-que vous la répété sans cesse mademoiselle Shizune, intervenait Sakura en se positionnant devant Sasuke. Et puis Sasuke est mon petit ami, nous passons beaucoup de temps à la pension et aussi en dehors.  
**-** Ça on avait remarqué, marmonnait Shikamaru en mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.  
**-** La ferme Shikamaru, hurlait Sakura.  
Voyant le regard intriguée des pensionnaires et de son Sasuke, la rose se ressassait.  
**-** Euh tais-toi, je veux dire. Bon, se reprenait-elle, mademoiselle Shizune vous nous présenter pas?  
**-** Présente, ah oui s'écriait-elle en se souvenant de Hinata. Je vous présente votre nouvelle pensionnaire Hinata Hyuga, elle résidera à la pension avec nous.  
**-** Bonjour Hinata, sourit la rose, je suis Sakura Haruno et voici mon petit ami Sasuke Uchiwa.  
**-** Bonjour, contente de vous connaitre.  
**-** Bonjour, ravie de faire ta connaissance, répondit le brun.  
**-** Bon hé bien les présentations sont faites, déclarait en tapant des mains Shizune. Je vais donc te montrer ta chambre Hinata, aller suis moi c'est au premier étage.  
**-** Mademoiselle vous voulez que je prenne ses valises, demanda Lee.  
**-** Non va plutôt faire les toilettes, Shikamaru va prendre ses valises!  
**-** Pourquoi moi, répondit déprimé le fainéant.

La gérante de la pension lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur son sort. Que celui-ci s'exécutait rapidement à prendre les valises avec une rapidité légendaire, ce qui fit rire Tenten et Sakura et fit légèrement sourire Sasuke, malgré l'air impassible qui donnait.

Peu de temps après Shizune et Hinata se trouvaient devant une porte portant le numéro huit, la gérante sortit un sept de clé et introduit une des clés dans la serrure.

**-** Viens Hinata, fit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

La jolie timide la suivit et découvrit sa chambre, elle donnait l'impression d'être un lieu ensoleillé tout comme le prénom qu'elle portait. Elle était peinture de jaune clair auquel s'ajoutait de jolies fleurs comme tapisserie au ton violet tout comme sa couette et ses rideaux fleuris étaient assortis l'un à l'autre.

**-** Euh si c'est trop fleuri dis le moi, demandait la gérante.  
**-** C'est trop fleuris, répondit Shikamaru.  
Celui-ci ne tardait pas à se prendre une correction sur la tête qui le fit hurler de douleur sous le timide rire d'Hinata.  
**-** C'est vraiment une très jolie chambre madame.  
**-** Madame, fronça des sourcils Shizune.  
**-** Euh pardon mademoiselle, se rectifie-t-elle immédiatement.  
**-** Bon, je te laisse te débarrasser de tes affaires et te reposer.  
**-** Merci.

Shikamaru posait ses valises à l'intérieur de la chambre prêt de la porte d'entrée et salua Hinata pour regagner sa chambre, mademoiselle Shizune allait faire de même lorsque Hinata la stoppa dans son élan.

**-** Euh mademoiselle, dit la jolie brune en jouant avec ses doigts. Où est la salle de bain j'aimerai prendre une douche.  
**-** Ah pour les filles c'est au fond du couloir à droite, à plus tard Hinata on se voit au diner j'enverrai Tenten te chercher.  
**-** Oui merci.

Lorsque mademoiselle Shizune quitta sa chambre, la jeune fille saisit une de ses valises qu'elle fit monter sur son lit avec quelque difficulté. Et en profita pour sortir quelques vêtements décontracté, un bas de jogging et un t-shirt assez large ainsi qu'une serviette et un gel douche. Puis elle partit en direction de salle de bain afin de s'y doucher, tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans la salle de bain des filles, un autre pensionnaire entrait dans sa chambre mais par la fenêtre, il retira sa veste tout en râlant.

**-** Putain Kin m'a empesté, je sens son parfum dégueulasse sur mon corps et quelle idée de me faire des suçons aussi. Ah, râle-t-il en se reniflant, il n'y a pas que mes vêtements qui pue mon corps entier pue son parfum infecte, faut que je me lave et vite avant que Shizune me remarque. Oh zut la douche des garçons est encore en panne c'est demain qu'il vienne la réparer, se souvenait-il. Et puis merde j'ai qu'à prendre celle des filles, à cette heure-ci n'y a personne là-bas et puis j'en aurai pas pour bien longtemps.

Hinata qui se douchait depuis un moment, finissait et ferma l'eau. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la douche pour se sécher sans savoir qu'au même moment, un jeune homme venait tout juste de se déshabiller. Et que nu comme un vers s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la douche. Lorsque celle-ci tira le fameux rideau douche bleu foncé parsemé d'étoiles tout en posant ses pieds sur le carrelage, qu'elle fut sa surprise en découvrant en face d'elle un jeune homme d'environ son âge au cheveux blonds comme les blés, aux yeux bleu intense et au corps parfaitement bien sculpté. Cela était de même pour le blondinet, qui ne s'attendait pas à voir une jeune fille dont la beauté égalait celle des nymphes. Aux longs cheveux bruns aux reflets bleutés et soyeux, aux yeux aussi pur que la neige, au corps harmonieux et formes généreuses, qui ferait pâlir de jalousies plus d'une. Tout deux se dévisagèrent longuement surpris par la présence de l'autre dans la cette pièce, Hinata était l'une des deux qui allait briser ce silence en s'apprêtant à pousser un cri. Mais ce ne fut guère le cas et pour cause le charmant blondinet avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, tout en la plaquant contre le mur sans la lâcher du regard.

**-** Chut ne crie pas, sinon mademoiselle Shizune va me massacrer. Et je ne donne pas cher de ma vie vu la force qu'elle a.

La jeune fille haussa légèrement les sourcils surpris puis se mit à gigoter la tête tout en essayant de le repousser avec ses mains, mains que le jeune homme ne tardait pas à les lui repositionner au dessus de la tête avec la force de son autre main, tout se serrant son corps nu contre celui de la demoiselle. La jeune fille se mit à rougir d'avantage en sentant quelque chose de dur contre son intimité, puis ferma les yeux tout en baissant la tête, le blond le remarqua et sourit même face à cela.

**-** Il semble que mini Naru n'est pas satisfait au coté de Kin, car il en redemande.

La jolie jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et le regardait surpris.

**-** Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, tu es nouvelle?

La jeune fille hocha timidement la tête.

**-** C'est clair que tu es nouvelle, une belle fille comme toi je l'aurai remarqué depuis bien longtemps crois-moi, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Les battements du cœur d'Hinata s'accéléraient, elle ne connaissait pas ce garçon et de plus elle était nue face à lui et lui aussi était nu serrer contre elle, le sexe plutôt dur. Voyant l'effet qu'il avait sur la timide Hinata, le blondinet décida de jouer avec la sublime inconnu qui avait devant les yeux. Il se mit à frotter son membre contre l'intimité de la jeune fille, qui par le plaisir que cela procurait laissait échapper quelques petits gémissements.

**-** Oh mais je vois que l'on n'est pas si timide que ça finalement, poursuivit-il en continuant ces geste. Je me présente je suis Naruto, lui chuchota-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille. Et toi ma belle quelle est ton prénom?  
**-** Hi..Hina...ta, répondit-elle entre des gémissements.  
**-** Au risque de paraitre pour un goujat, Hinata mais depuis que j'ai vu ton corps je le désire et je le désire là maintenant.

Il arrêta de frotter son membre contre celui de la jeune fille, et regarda celle-ci qui semble légèrement essoufflée et le visage rosit. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, en posant une main sur sa hanche qui descendit en malaxant une de ses fesses. Puis avec son autre main, il saisissait son cou afin d'approcher ses lèvres des siennes. Hinata ne comprenait pas son attitude c'était une fille bien et là, elle était prête à coucher et embrasser un parfait inconnu sous l'impulsion du moment. Les lèvres de Naruto étaient justes à quelques centimètres des siennes. Que lui avait fait ce garçon pour qu'elle se laisse faire si facilement, s'interrogeait-elle. La jolie brune ne se comprenait plus, elle ferma les yeux afin de profiter de se baiser lorsque la voix de Tenten lui indiquant qu'ils aller tous passer à table, la sortie de cette sensuelle tentation.  
Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux repoussa Naruto qui trébucha, enfila rapidement sa serviette autour de sa taille, tout en attrapant ses affaires et courut jusqu'à sa chambre. Où elle se glissa le long de la porte la main sur son cœur qui bat à la chamade, elle réalisa que la vie dans cette pension ne va pas être aussi simple qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer. Tout en ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas repoussée Naruto plus tôt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus et que cela vous donnera envie de poursuivre la lecture de ces fictions en vous changeons du_**_SasuSaku_**_toujours mis en avant et vous découvrez que le_**_NaruHina_**_est aussi très intéressant et sa change._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2 : **_**Pour toi ma belle...Juste un chantage**_

_Désolé pour le retard ! S'il vous plait laissé des com's ; j'aimerai avoir votre avis._

Hinata était dans sa chambre et se remettait de ses émotions qu'elle avait eu récemment, jamais elle n'aurait pas cru qu'elle était capable d'une telle chose. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet inconnu, ce Naruto lui avait tant fait d'effet en si peu de temps, à moins que cela était une partie dont elle ignorait l'existence. Elle se ressaisissait et s'habillait rapidement, au moment ou elle ouvrit sa porte, elle vit Tenten devant elle qui s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte.

**-** Ah ben je venais justement te chercher Hinata.

**-** Oui mais tu sais je t'avais entendue depuis la salle de bain, je me changeais juste.

**\- **Ah ok, bon tu viens le dîner est prêt, sourit-elle.

Les deux jeunes fille se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger de la pension en ouvrant la porte Hinata découvrir une grande et longue table en bois plutôt bien garni et Shizune se trouvait en bout de la table.

**\- **Bon hé bien voilà, on est tous là du moins presque tous, sourit la gérante.

**-** Tiens Ino n'est pas là, remarqua Sakura.

**-** Elle est chez Sai, répondit Lee en se frottant les mains prêt à sauter sur la nourriture. Bon hé bien mangeons, comme l'as ordonnée mademoiselle Shizune.

Lee commençait à se servir et les autres membres de la table le suivirent, Hinata étant quelque peu gênée, elle préférait attendre que les autres finissent de se servir afin qu'elle commence. Puis finalement elle se décida à se servir, après tout elle allait vivre désormais et durant un très long moment avec ses personnes. Elle se pencha afin de se servir du riz chaud, qui se trouvait dans le cuiseur de riz lorsqu'une voix, cette voix qui l'avait envouté se fit entendre.

**\- **On mange sans moi?

**-** Ah tiens Naruto! Viens t'assoir, lui propose Lee.

**\- **J'espère que tu t'es lavé les mains, lui demanda Tenten.

**\- **Oui, sourit-il en lui montrant ses mains propres.

Le blond se dirigea vers la table à manger, il salua Sasuke d'un geste de la tête auquel celui-ci répondit par le même geste. Puis il tira justement une chaise de libre qui se situait près d'Hinata. La timide brune se mit à rougir en le sentant s'assoir prêt d'elle.

**\- **Naruto je te présente Hinata Hyuga c'est une nouvelle pensionnaire, dit Shizune.

**-** Ravie de te connaitre, Hinata.

Il avait chuchotait si sensuellement son prénom, que les images de la douche lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie en sentant la main du blondinet caressant lentement sa cuisse, Hinata le regardait surprise. Il la caressait sous la table devant tout le monde, tout en parlant à Lee de sa journée comme si rien n'était. Lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son voisin remonter en zone dangereuse, elle la repoussa violemment et se mit à tousser.

**-** Hinata tu as avalée de travers, demanda la rose légèrement inquiète.

**-** Non ça va, la rassura-t-elle.

**\- **Très bien, allez Sasuke fais ah, dit Sakura en proposant à manger à son petit ami.

Celui-ci plutôt mal à l'aise avec ce genre de geste d'affection en publique il détourna le regard tout en rougissant légèrement. Chose que Naruto remarqua et ne se gêna pas à le taquiner avec.

**-** Allez Sasu-chou fais ah, répéta le blond en imitant la rose.

Cela irritait Sasuke qui bouillonnait de l'intérieur en entendant cela, à vrai dire Naruto avait toujours eu le chic pour taquiner et agacé le ténébreux et la rose. Et comme à chaque fois que cela arriva, Naruto se retrouva la tête dans le mur par un puissant coup de poing de la jolie fille aux yeux vert et à la chevelure rose. Hinata qui n'avait pas l'habitude de cela, fut surprise par ce geste mais elle était bien la seule. Lee et Tenten mangeaient comme si de rien n'était, et mademoiselle Shizune buvait tranquillement son thé chaud tout en le savourant.

**-** La prochaine fois laisse le moi Sakura, dit le brun en craquant ses jointures.

**-** On peut même plus plaisanter avec vous deux, marmonnait le blond tout en se remettant du coup et en se massant la joue.

Hinata se mit à rire en voyant cela, elle pensait être tombé chez les fous mais chez des fous étonnamment drôle même si l'un d'eux semble avoir deux caractères bien différent d'après le peu qu'elle avait vu de lui. Un coté blagueur mais aussi un très charmeur auquel elle avait eu du mal à résister il y a quelques minutes.

Le repas toucha à sa fin, Naruto quitta la table prétextant se sentir trop fatigué. Shikamaru ne tarda pas à sortir la même excuse, mais étant de nature fainéante Shizune lui ordonne de faire la vaisselle.

**-** Mais pourquoi moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?

**\- **Parce-que c'est ton tour, répondit elle en lui montrant le tableau de corvée.

**\- **Ahhh, râla-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Malgré tout il exécuta la tache, Tenten quand à elle allait finir sa soirée en jouant aux échecs avec Shizune. Quand à Lee, il allait à contre-cœur laver les toilettes de la salle de bain des garçons. Sakura elle, allait raccompagnée son Sasuke tout en continuant à discuter sur le perron. Hinata étant fatiguée par les émotions qu'elle avait eu, décida d'aller dormir ce que les autres pensionnaires comprenaient parfaitement.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle soupira un bon coup puis s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à fermer les yeux. Elle poussa un petit gémissement, en sentant une main l'effleurer tout en remontant lentement le long de sa jambe. Cependant elle réalisa que cela n'était pas normale. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit en face d'elle, le charmant blond qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas il était censé dormir, que faisait-il alors dans sa chambre.

**-** Mais que..

**-** Alors comme ça, je vois que tu es toujours partante pour finir ce que l'on a commencé sous la douche?!

**\- **Non, répondit-elle en voulant se dégager de son emprise.

**-** Ah oui, ce n'est pas bien de mentir mademoiselle Hyuga, je sais que je te fais de l'effet, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Je le sens même, ajouta-t-il en embrassant son cou.

**-** C'est faux.

**-** Alors débat toi et repousse moi.

**-** Mais qui es-tu au juste, pourquoi fais-tu ça?

**\- **Je pourrais te poser la même question.

**\- **Quoi comment ça? L'interrogea-t-elle intriguée.

**\- **J'éprouve une étonnante attirance pour toi ce n'est pas de l'amour et c'est plus fort que le sexe alors qui es-tu au juste, effleura-t-il ses lèvres.

**\- **Je...Je, bafouillais la brune aux portes de la tentation.

Le blondinet n'attendit plus il plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de la brune qui essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre, avant qu'elle aussi succomber et lui rende son baiser. Pourquoi lui rendait-elle son baiser, pourquoi se laissait-elle emportée par ce désir. Elle ne trouva aucune réponse, elle savourait juste ce baiser qui faisait danser leurs langues. Hinata passa ses mains dans les cheveux du blondinet, qui en profita pour se redresser et quitter ses lèvres afin de se débarrasser de son t-shirt, qu'il jugeait trop encombrant. Il reprenait les lèvres de la timide fille aux yeux nacrés, tout en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt et en le remontant légèrement.

Hinata se mordit les lèvres, en sentant les lèvres de Naruto sur son ventre et ses mains malaxer sa poitrine tout en titillant avec ses doigts le bout de ses tétons qui durcissaient. Et dont la petite brune, laissait échapper des gémissements dû à ce contact.

**-** Chut, chuchota-t-il, fais moins de bruit sinon on va avoir des ennuis.

Elle hocha difficilement la tête dû au plaisir qui l'envahissait, son séduisant amant en profita pour retirer lentement le t-shirt de la douce. Puis fit de même avec le bas de survêtement qui lui servait de pyjama. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant la belle nue comme un ver face à lui, le souffle légèrement saccadé et les yeux brulant de désir.

**-** C'est bon signe, rien qu'en te regardant je sens que je te fais de l'effet.

Le blond prenait son membre entre ses mains et le posta à l'entrée de l'intimité d'Hinata tout en la caressant lentement. La jeune fille se sentit devenir folle en le voulait en elle mais lui préfère la torturer.

**-** Dis le, lui dit le blondinet.

**\- **Dire quoi, demanda-t-elle difficilement dû au plaisir.

**-** À ton avis? Allez dis le si tu le veux.

**-** Je le veux.

**-** Tu veux quoi au juste jolie Hyuga?

**\- **Toi en moi.

**-** Très bien.

Il la pénètra d'un coup et elle poussa un cri, le blond fronça les sourcils et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

**-** Hé silence, j'ai dis, chuchota-t-il sévèrement.

Il commençait à bouger en elle, elle se mordit les lèvres afin de ne pas laisser passer aucuns gémissements. Ni de crier le prénom de son amant, à chacun de ses coups de reins. Il la redressa de manière à ce qui soit assis l'un en face de l'autre, toujours en la pénétrant de plus en plus profond. Et sans la lâcher du regard pour autant, il était surtout satisfait de l'effet, qu'il avait sur elle. Quand à Hinata, elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux face au plaisir qui la parcourait. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un parfait inconnu pouvait l'envahir d'une telle frénésie. Elle avait eu un copain il y a quelques années de cela, mais voyant le coté coincé qu'elle avait au lit, il avait mis un terme à leur relation qui avait duré tout juste un an. Ce garçon avait été son premier, mais il ne lui avait jamais procuré durant leurs ébats, les sensations qu'elle éprouvait au moment même avec Naruto. Elle se demanda pourquoi, du moins elle essayait. Mais cela était difficile de réfléchir pour elle, car avec le membre de son amant qui allait en venait sans cesse. Et les baisers dans le cou que celui-ci lui déposait quelque fois, elle avait vraiment du mal à penser. Elle se sentait arriver aux portes de la jouissance et en profita pour prévenir le charmant blond.

**\- **Naru...to...Je sens que je vais..

**-** Moi aussi je le sens...

Quelques secondes plus tard elle libéra sa semence, puis se fit autour du blond. Ils se regardaient essoufflés l'un et l'autre, comme si tout les deux avaient courus de façon à ce que leurs vies en dépendaient. Il allongea doucement la brune sur le lit tout en se retirant, celle-ci se mit à fermer les yeux tout en soupirant. Quelques secondes plus tard elle s'endormit, Naruto fut surpris mais laissa échapper un sourire. Il remonta la couette de la jeune fille, afin de la couvrir. Puis il ramassa ses vêtements qui traînaient près du lit, et les enfilaient tout en quittant la chambre dans le plus grand silence.

Hinata se réveilla par les rayons du soleil qui transperçaient légèrement ses rideaux. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait nue dans son lit, en se relevant et elle marcha sur son t-shirt. C'était en le saisissant que tout lui revint en mémoire. Hier, elle avait couchée avec Naruto. Elle plaqua une de ses mains sur sa bouche choquée par l'attitude qu'elle avait eu, et qu'elle ne pensait jamais avoir. Coucher avec le premier venu, ne faisait pas partie de «son savoir vivre» pourtant elle l'avait fait. Elle entendit Shizune qui passa dans le couloir avec une cloche, tout en ordonnant aux pensionnaires de se réveiller. Elle s'habillait dans la foulée et enfila la même tenue décontractée quelle avait hier au dîner et quitta sa chambre.

**-** Bonjour Hinata, dit Shizune le sourire aux lèvres. Tu peux descendre à la salle à manger si tu es prête.

**-** Hum d'accord, répondit timidement la jeune fille.

Arrivée à l'intérieur elle y trouva seulement un Naruto torse nu, qui semblait se prépare un café. Gênée par les événements de la veille, elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il l'intercepta in extremis en la saisissant par le poignet.

**-** Alors même pas un bonjour, dit-il sensuellement.

**-** Lâche-moi, se débattait-elle.

**-** Hier aussi tu te débattais de cette façon, n'empêche que je t'ai quand même fais grimper aux rideaux.

Elle rougit fortement en entendant cela car c'était vrai hier elle avait eu sans doute la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de toute sa vie.

**\- **Je vois que le rouge sur tes joues prouve que j'ai raison, ajouta-t-il fièrement.

**-** Hier j..je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris jamais je ne referais ce genre de chose, se défendit-elle en baissant la tête honteuse. Jamais tu m'entends, répéta-t-elle en la relevant.

**\- **J'en suis pas si sûr tu vois, Hinata.

**-** Quoi?

**-** Au crois moi hier c'était la première fois mais pas la dernière fois, tu veux que je te dise pourquoi car je sais qui tu es!

**\- **je...je ne comprends pas, fronça-t-elle légèrement les sourcils.

**\- **Je veux dire, tu es la fille de Hiashi Hyuga le grand patron de la filiale «Hyuga Firme» et si ce que l'on entend est vrai, tu dois reprendre cette grande entreprise. Hum mais je crois aussi avoir entendu parler que la fille ainée d'Hiashi Hyuga avait fuit comme ça un beau matin leur maison, laissant les placards de sa chambre vide.

**\- **Écoute je...tenta-t-elle.

**\- **Non, secoua-t-il la tête, toi tu vas m'écouter. Perso j'en ai rien à cirer que t'es fuis ton père mais je sais que quand on part comme ça sans laisser de mots on a pas forcément envie d'être retrouver. Et je doute, que tu veuilles que ton père te retrouve et te ramène de force chez vous, n'est-ce pas?

**\- **Oui, répondit tristement Hinata en baissant la tête.

**\- **Donc ce soir à minuit tu as intérêt à venir mais dans mon lit, cette fois sinon je me fera un plaisir de prévenir où réside la fille du grand Hiashi Hyuga.

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses oreilles il lui faisait du chantage. Il allait prévenir son père, ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague de mauvais gout du moins. C'était ce qu'elle souhaitait dans son fort intérieur, mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard sérieux du blond, elle compris qu' il ne plaisantait pas.

**-** Pourquoi fais-tu cela, l'interrogea-t-elle tristement.

**-** Et pourquoi pas?

**-** T.. tu es le genre de garçon qui plait facilement. Ce que l'on a fait hier tu peux le faire avec une autre que moi et puis d'après les autres tu as une.. enfin des copines.

**-** Oui j'en ai, mais honnêtement tu es la plus belle de toutes celle avec qui j'ai couché même si tu n'es pas la plus douée au lit. Tu es incroyablement belle et j'ai pas trop envie de te partager, finit-il avec un sourire narquois.

**-** Je ne suis pas ici pour me trouver un petit ami, tu sais.

**-** Qui a dis que je voulais être le tien, t'inquiète pas des ballades romantique à la Sakura et la Sasukette mains dans la main c'est pas pour moi. Moi j'aime uniquement le sexe, le reste l'amour et tout le tralala je m'en tape. Enfaite, j'ai un défaut je suis un tantinet égoïste quand je trouve quelque chose de magnifique, je n'aime pas le partager, dit-il en saisissant le menton de la brunette. Alors toi je ne te partagerai pas du tout, et que tu le veuille ou non ton corps et désormais à moi et si tu parles à qui que ce soit de ce petit marché, je n'hésiterai pas à dire à ton paternel ou tu te caches.

**\- **Co...Comment ferais tu cela?

**-** Neiji Hyuga, répondit-il simplement.

**-** Neiji?

**\- **Oui c'est une vieille connaissance, et vous êtes cousins si je m'abuse. bon donc trêve de bavardage ce soir t'es dans ma chambre à minuit, enfaite ne mets pas de sous-vêtement et vient en peignoir.

Au même moment le bruit de la cafetière se fit retentir, Naruto se dirigea vers celle-ci et se servit une tasse de café. Quelques instant plus tard, Tenten toute souriante accompagné d'Ino, entrent dans la pièce. Hinata ne remarque même pas leur présence tellement qu'elle fut choquée par l'attitude qu'avait eu son amant ce petit matin. C'est que quand Ino claqua ses doigts près du visage d'Hinata qu'elle sortie de sa pseudo léthargie.

**-** Ah Hinata, ça y est t'es de retour parmi nous!

**-** Quoi...que euh désolée pardon.

**-** Tu étais dans la lune ou quoi, la taquinait Tenten. Cela fait un bon moment que Ino t'appelle à moins que tu sois absorbé par les péripéties, non mieux les bêtises même que Naruto a pu te raconter.

**-** N'importe quoi, pouffa le blond tout en buvant son café et en s'asseyant. Je lui racontais juste qu'ici c'était une pension de fous, tiens d'ailleurs où sont Sakura, Lee et Shikamaru.

**\- **Lee il est partit faire son jogging matinale, soupira Ino. Sakura et Shizune essayent désespérément de réveiller Shikamaru.

**\- **Quoi, il dort encore, grimaçait Naruto.

**-** Du moins il fait semblant, poursuivait Tenten tout en tartinant ses tartines. Dis Hinata, as-tu bien dormis cette nuit?

**-** Hein moi, euh oui pourquoi?

**-** J'ai sentis quelques grincements en provenance de ta chambre, donc je me disais peut-être que tu avais eu du mal à dormir. Faut dire que certains lits ici ne sont pas très confortables.

**-** Oh non ça a été, rougissait-elle légèrement en baissant la tête.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'esquiver un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, tout en la regardant. Elle le remarqua et baissait aussitôt la tête. Ino pencha légèrement sa tête en regardant Hinata et posa sa main sur son front.

\- Tu es malade Hinata?

**-** Non je vais bien merci.

**-** Bon si tu le dis.

Lee revenait de son jogging matinal, et Shikamaru était enfin sortis de son lit accompagné de Shizune et de Sakura. Tout les huit prennent leurs petits déjeunés, mais seule Hinata semblait être mal à l'aise et pour cause un des pensionnaires était là et la faisait chanter.

Hinata passait le reste de la journée à discuter avec les pensionnaires, elle avait appris que la directrice de la pension qui se prénommait Tsunade était en quelque sorte une folle. Elle passait son temps à boire, parier et n'hésitait pas une seconde à jouer au poker avec les pensionnaires, et les plumer quand l'occasion se présentait. D'ailleurs les grands perdants étaient souvent Lee et Ino. Tandis que Shizune en tant que gérante malgré le petit coté excentrique, qu'elle tenait tant bien que mal à cacher semblait normale. A coté de leur directrice qui passait plus de temps à voyager, qu'a s'occuper de la pension et des taches administratives de celle-ci.

Elle aussi avait appris que Ino et Sakura étaient toutes les deux étudiantes à la faculté de médecine, quand à Lee c'est un grand sportif qui envisage même une carrière sportif dans l'éducation. Soi-disant il voulait transmettre son savoir à la jeunesse d'après ses mots. Shikamaru lui avait quitté à contre-cœur sa famille le mot déguerpir était plus approprié pour le décrire, sa mère l'avait mis dehors afin qu'il se débrouille car elle le jugeait trop fainéant. Surtout depuis qu'il était diplômé, ceci dit il avait trouvé un travail dans un centre en tant qu'éducateur pour enfants. Tenten elle, poursuit des études de droits, afin de devenir une des plus grand avocate jamais connue. Quand à Naruto, il était serveur dans un café plutôt branché mais dont la clientèle était majoritairement féminine. Hinata se disait intérieurement, que même au travail il aimait être entourer de femmes apparemment. Elle continua sa journée en aidant parmi les tâches quotidiennes de la pension, tout en discutant et en écoutant les pensionnaires avec qui elle commençait à se lier d'amitié. Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne désirait pas que cette journée se finisse, car elle craignait d'affronter son maitre-chanteur. Hélas pour elle, la journée passait bien trop rapidement à son goût au moment du dîner elle ne vit pas Naruto, Shizune annonce à table que celui-ci ne dinerait pas avec eux.

**-** Pourquoi Naruto ne dîne pas avec nous enfaite, demanda Sakura.

**-** Il dîne avec Tayuya, répondit Lee en mangeant.

**-** Mais quel crétin celui là, soupir Tenten, quand est-ce qu'il les laissera tomber ces deux idiotes.

**-** Jamais, intervient Ino. Naruto est idiot et idiot il restera.

Tenten haussa les épaules et continua de manger, Hinata elle mange tout en se posant des questions, il avait deux copines, elle est selon lui pas douée au lit mais il la veut car elle est apparemment plus belle que ces copines. Elle ne peux pas les juger étant donnée qu'elle ne les connaissait pas mais dans son fort intérieur Hinata ne se considère pas particulièrement belle, elle se trouve même banale ceci dit elle trouve les propos de Naruto quelque peu incohérent.

Le dîner toucha à sa fin, seule Ino et Sakura étaient de corvée de vaisselle. Certains des pensionnaires remontaient dans leurs chambres, le week-end arrivait à sa fin et demain la semaine de boulot reprendrait son cours. Lee et Shikamaru furent les premiers à se coucher, Tenten elle décida d'étudier encore un peu avant de se coucher, quand à Ino et Sakura une fois la vaisselle finie, elles remontaient dans leurs chambres pour passer un coup de fil à leurs petits amis respectif. Shizune, elle, regardait un feuilleton romantique un peu trop fleur bleue, et un peu trop vieillot selon les gouts des autres filles de la pension. Hinata décida d'en regarder une partie avec la gérante, puis fatiguée elle monta à son tour dans sa chambre. Elle regardait son révéil qui affichait vingt deux heures. Elle se demandait si Naruto allait revenir de son rendez-vous. Finalement elle se coucha sur son lit et ferma les yeux, soudain elle entendit frapper à sa fenêtre. Elle regardait son réveil qui affichait vingt trois heures trente, elle pensait s'être assoupis, hors elle s'était endormit. Tout en se frottant les yeux, elle ouvrait la fenêtre et vit Naruto dans le jardin qui lui chuchotait de le rejoindre dans sa chambre à minuit. Étonnée elle se dit qu'il n'avait finalement pas oublié, d'ailleurs il en profita pour grimper par la gouttière et atterrir dans sa chambre.

**-** Désolé je passe par là pour rentrer dans ma chambre, Shizune a déjà fermée la porte d'entrée. Bon on se dit à tout à l'heure ma belle et n'oublie pas enlève ça, terminait-il en faisant un geste de le tête pour montrer les vêtements que portait la brune.

A minuit Hinata quitta sa chambre vêtue d'un peignoir et nue à l'intérieur. Elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds et tapa à la chambre numéro six, qui était justement la chambre de Naruto, comme lui avait indiqué Tenten durant la journée.

**-** Entre, murmure-t-il.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et entra, Naruto se tenait contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. il la regarda entrer puis il se décida à aller à sa rencontre, il lui tendit un bandeau de couleur rouge.

**-** Met ça sur tes yeux.

Hinata avale difficilement sa salive mais s'exécutait. Elle le mit, et elle sentit Naruto derrière elle, qui lui parsemait le cou de baiser. Tout en lui retirant lentement son peignoir qui tomba le long de ses jambes. Elle sentit aussi le sexe dur du blond sur ses fesses, par contre elle ne s'attendait pas à sentir une main lui caresser son intimité.

**-** Pas de bruits retient toi, surtout lui murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille. Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai bandé les yeux, dit-il en continuant ses mouvements. Car à ce qu'il parait cela augmente les sensations, je vais augmenter les tiennes.

Il entra un doigt en elle puis un deuxième et tournoyait sa petite fleur avec son pouce, Hinata contenait difficilement son plaisir elle voulait crier, elle voulait hurler de plaisir mais son maitre chanteur ne le voit pas ainsi. Il poursuit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la semence tiède que la brune avait libéré et qui frissonnait légèrement, il sourit et fourre sa langue dans sa bouche et échange un baiser. Il se détacha d'elle. Hinata était légèrement essoufflée mais conservai son bandeau. Tout un coup elle entendit le bruit d'une fermeture, elle se disait qu'il allait la prendre maintenant mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il se positionnait face à elle bien que celle-ci ne puisse pas le voir.

**\- **Hinata prend mon membre et met-le dans ta bouche.

Elle fut surprise, il lui demanda ce qu'elle n'osait pas faire, une fellation. Lorsqu'il se répétait à nouveau, elle en concluait que oui, à contrecœur elle se mit à genoux.

**-** Prends mon membre, il est devant toi sous tes yeux.

Elle le fit, elle le prit et le mit dans sa bouche elle ne savait pas comment faire mais elle se laissa guidée par son instinct elle faisait des aller et retour le lécha, Naruto soupire d'extase, il posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille et lui indiquant un mouvement plus rapide puis il se libéra. Hinata toussa, elle avait avalée de travers. Il aida cette dernière à se relever, car elle ne voyait pas, avec le bandeau qu'elle portait.

Elle sentit alors Naruto s'agenouiller elle se demandait bien pourquoi. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une langue sur sa petite fleur. Elle posa rapidement ses mains sur sa bouche, cette sensation était délicieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ressente plus rien. Elle sentit que Naruto lui leva une jambe, il en profita même pour la pénétrer par la même occasion. Elle s'attendait à le voir bouger mais au lieu de ça, il la porta et la plaqua contre le mur. Il entama alors ses mouvements. Ses coups de reins de plus en plus profond, et rendait folle la brune même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer. Elle entendait le blond gémir de plaisir à son oreille, pendant qu'elle conservait difficilement le sien. Naruto enfouissait sa tête dans son cou, tout en laissant échapper un des gémissants dont le souffle chaud accélérait les battements de cœur de la douce. Et comme elle ne pouvait pas crier son plaisir, elle plantait durement ses ongles dans son dos, au point même qu'elle le griffait par la même occasion. Dû à ça le blondinet laissait échapper un grognement, mais lorsqu'il sentit que tout deux aller succomber aux portes de l'apothéose il embrassa la jolie brune. Celle-ci frissonnait à nouveau tandis que Naruto la garde plaquer entre lui et le mur. Lorsqu'elle put tenir sur ces jambes il se détachait d'elle, Hinata retira son bandeau quelque peu essoufflée. Et étrangement lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur Naruto, celui-ci se tenait justement près d'elle. Elle le trouvait incroyablement beau. Il ressemblait aux magnifiques sculptures des divinités gréco-romaines, qu'elle avait vu dans ses livres d'histoire. Ses cheveux blond en bataille, son regard sensuel malgré son air essoufflé, les rayons de la lune qui pénétraient légèrement la chambre et s'accentuaient sur ses yeux et les mettent d'avantage en valeur.

**-** Remet-le!

**-** Quoi, répond-t-elle confuse.

**\- **Le bandeau, répéta le blond, remet le ce n'est pas fini!

Pas finit, ils venaient de coucher à nouveau ensemble pourquoi devait-elle remettre son bandeau.

**-** Ce n'est que le début ma chère Hinata, c'est que le début de cette savoureuse torture.

Malgré la peur qu'il l'envahissait sur le moment, elle essayait de rester digne afin de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle remit son bandeau prête à contre cœur à assouvir les plaisirs de son maitre-chanteur.


End file.
